User blog:Xaourieth/Juvens
Juvens Info The succesful merging of a practitioner of the mystic arts and a quantum AI. History Damien Byron Wright Appearance Civilian Appearance Damien is a man in his early 40s with a slender and athletic build. He has an esbelt neck, pronounced cheekbones, slightly ondulated brown hair between chin and shoulder length, grey eyes, and a trimmed, pointy Van Dyke beard to accentuate his strong, narrow jawline. He wears an old-style three piece suit with a high white collared shirt and a dull silver necktie. A white-golden pocket watch and its chain are visible on his vest. When going outside, he also wears circle sunglasses, a stylish dark grey overcoat, a low-top hat, three rings of gold (left ring finger), silver (right index finger), and garnet (left index finger), and carries a cane sword with a stylized pearled knob handle and black wengue shaft. He relies on the cane to walk. Juvens He wears a high-neck, dark-gray overcoat fit in the upper side while widening waist down, separating in multiple layers with different lengths and forms and an inner layer of purple grey silk, all of them loose enough to wave when he moves. The coat has white-golden details strategically placed in the edge of the pieces of cloth. He also wears matching gloves, trousers, and loafers. Only the gloves had white-golden details, having the symbol of ether (a circle inside a square inside a triangle inside a circle) which parts were constantly rotating and readjusting in the back of his right glove, and an atomic diagram in the left hand that constantly changed, ranging through all the periodic table; symbols in both gloves had lines drawn from them that ended as circles in the fingerprints. He also wore a jet-grey helmet of a stylized upper skull that covered nearly all his face (the lower part of the mandible was somewhat visible), with the eye cavities having a calm expression, and a carved circle of 0.6 inches of diameter in the center of the forehead, from which a straight line traveled to the right eye and ended in the zygomatic, and other travelled to the back of the head. The mask was plain on the upper side, and formed flame-like tongues on the laterals, covering part of the mandible and the ears. The back of the mask ended in a point slightly curved upwards. The visible skin of his body was of a light gray color. Personality Previous to his merging, Damien presents himself as an amicable yet formal individual, being cordial and composed in his encounters with other people. He is seen as an empathic and understanding man, hard to hate, and very helpful when needed. With the years, his fear of mortality became more more obvious. After the E.U.Z. project, he becomes progresively more intelligent and insightful, having an difficulty to slow down his train of thought to keep up with others. This has lead him to feel detachment, apathy, or disinterest in some matters, leading to a series of misunderstandings with other people, specially with parahumans, with which his shard has a notable effect, leaving the impression of being a rather arrogant and delusional individual. This also manifest in a distorted view of morality, having little doubt when executing or maiming foes, or sacrificing innocent people to follow a path more beneficial to him, though he tried to “sacrifice as less as possible, but not discarding the option”. Thanks to the remnants of his humanity, he had the willpower to control his new set of abilities, recovering most of his previous self. Powers & Abilities *Juvens is a supreme mechanical being that has reached the pinnacle of arcane arts, achieving understanding and mastery in both. **Has a hyper-advanced arcanomechanical body. It is made of incredibly durable materials that have been enchanted, granting a wide range of abilities. ***Reliant Immortality. His consciousness has an unbreakable conection with The Core, being within it and anywhere else at the same time. ***Its multiple energy sources and the hyper-economic consumption his body requires to operate gives him a tireless body. ***Highly-fast regeneration. ***Base enhanced strength and speed. It can be manually augmented or reduced no beyond the supernatural level. ***Has multiple symbiotic AIs that manage and expand his consciousness, creating several devices and defences to protect the body's integrity. This includes immunity against all kinds of harming disruptions, and high resistance against hacking and viruses. ***Personal Gravity. ****Gravity immunity and flight. **His connection with technology, along with ancient knowledge that go back to the Origin, gives him intrinsic technokinesis and technopathy. ***All applications and techniques of Technological Possession. ***Expertise in data manipulation and its applications. ***Can synchronize and upgrade technology by touching it. **Is a master artificer. ***Has two core hearts that constantly generate mana and the materials needed for regeneration at high speeds. ***His brain can be considered a constantly-growing arcane encyclopedia that allows Juvens to cast spells with only little use of somatic components. ***Has implemented multiple protections against magic through an inmense quantity of defensive micro-runes. ***Among other applications, his technomagic eyes can passively scan surroundings with supernatural detail, acquiring allmost all information of a target. **Has nigh-infinite knowledge and understanding of the arcane arts and constantly experiments new forms of approaching magic and its possibilities. ***He has mastered the main arcane specialities of Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, and Transmutation. He also is an expert in Nature Magic, Spatiomancy and Chronomancy, and has growing proficiency in higher arts through Arcano-Gestaltification. ***Can undo multiple spells at once and learn from them at the same time. He can also nullify magic if he has enough understanding of it. ***Has mastered the mystical arts to the point of controlling and discarding most of the limitations that magic imposes on the user, such as discarding any price magic would carry by making mana the universal coin of magic trade. ***Can sense the essence of magic within a vast area and absolute accuracy. *His quantum mind enhanced with magic has been always developing, making him a singularity among intelectual beings. **Has quantic thought and quirurgical expertise in all its aplications. **He can maintain a clear state of mind even in the direst circumstances. **Expert knowledge and understanding of tactics and combat. Capable of reacting to any event with little to no preparation, as he is always multiple steps ahead. **The control over his mind gives him a natural immunity to forced psychic and emotional interactions. **His exponentially-growing understanding of science rapidly brings him close to the Zenith Science. Equipment *'Ulti-Advanced Arcano-Technological Equipment (U2ATE)': Is the set of creations of arcanomechanical technology, some of them with latent power beyond reality. It resides in The Core, and has the properties to be instantly summoned. **The Archearts are four 1-foot-radius dekeract orbs that can generate and store countless amounts of raw magic, which serve as a direct source for Juvens and passively enhance his spellcasting power and other magical concepts such as ley lines. They also acts as key to unlock certain applications in other items. **The Demiurge's Regalia are are a set of garnments and accesories that act as a highly-efficient magic armor and telekinetic source. ***It grants him poweful telekinetic abilities, aquiring the ability to control matter and energy to their elemental levels with expertise. ***It deflects energy or transforms and absorbs it as mana. ***It reinforces his magic resistance. **The Sage's Semblance '''is a mask that connects Juvens to higher planes of knowledge and acts as the main source of his telepathic abilities and catalyst of higher mystic powers. ***It grants him master-level telepathic abilities. ***It reconfigures his mind to reach a state of shifting thinking without losing his mental capabilities. ***It allows multi-casting mainly by thought, only needing somatic components when using high-level spells. ***He acquires all aplications of factual perception. ***When synchronized with an Archeart, Juvens becomes a Seer with no limitations, and all scanning aplications. **The '''Ciarach: The genuine creations inspired to Juvens by various supreme entities. ***The Law of Magic is a staff that gives access to the Original Arcane Code, giving him innate understanding and intrinsic control of magic in any universe. Needs to synchronize with an Archeart to operate. ***The Identity is a cristal that contains the sole ability to make of Juvens a unique being,making him a constant through existence, only altered by Juvens' own artifacts and feats. It has been assimilated within the Core to make impossible to destroy it, and extending it to his creations. ****When using the Semblance, he is also connected to The Unknown. When linked to it, Juvens becomes an existence that cannot be searched nor investigated, effectively making him pseudo-invisible by all means. Information acquired before tied to the Unknown is not erased, but cannot be identified as related with Juvens. ***The Prime Blade is a futuristic longsword that holds the powers to parry and cut through matter, energy and magic. *'The One Ruler,' a body made specifically to combat higher beings that cannot be resisted through magic or other means, and con only be confronted. It is equipped with a series of abilities and functions that make Juvens a powerful hand-to-hand combatant. It is considered the Apex of his physical weapons. **This body has been created with a organic, mechanic, and arcane combination that covers most of its own vulnerabilities, such as the intreference of viruses, hacking, and other magical and unkown efects that could hinder the autonomy over himself. This, however, nullifies his technology manipulation and other technology based powers, along with the inability to use most kinds of magic, except the self-enhancing ones. **The nature of this body permits organic-like interaction and senses while being defunct of the needs it implies, along with infinte growth in all physical aspects and complete control of oneself. This has developed in a physical state that grazes the absolute levels, along with the necessary abilities to use them at maximum efficiency. **His non-physical powers are magic enhancement to counter powers that would reduce his physical evolution; Telekinesis that further improves his physical abilities; Weapon summoning and shooting in the form of anti-matter spears. **Can fly at incredible speeds. *'The Core' is the dimension created by Juvens upon attunning to the Sembalnce for the first time. It acts as his personal endless world, and gives him a handful of powers: **He can perceive everything within The Core, but is not Omnipresent. However, he can instantly travel to any location within. **Can change the speed time passes by in The Core, but can't travel through time by these means. **The infinite nature of The Core implies infinite resources and endless possibilities. Weakness *His mana pool may not be big enough or his mana generation may not be fast enough when facing multiple and powerful individuals for a long time. **Summoning U2ATE armament or Ciarach artifacts requires huge amounts of mana, but once manifested, it is pretty much game-changing. **Using mana to overcome most limitations of magic implies a more relatively pronounced mana consumption in general. *Even being such a powerful set, U2ATE is devoid of transcendental meanings such as fate or higher stages that all legendary artifacts usually carry within them, and so Juvens doesn't have access to powers that could reside in the original artifacts. **Ciarach artifacts are not an exception to this fact, as they come from entities that are separate from the games of good and evil, and so they are not designed with a specific goal or great purpose. They are what they are, nothing less, nothing more. *His humanity can be seen as a weakness, as: **He may not be using his full potential. **He rather refuses abilities that may radically change his humanoid appearance and uses them as a last resort. **He retains a form of human empathy, tough it is weak and insuficent to manipulate him. It is another wall he has to hold back against others nonetheless. ***He still craves a sense of challenge, and will adapt his physical capabilities to those of his opponents in certain situations (e.g. 1 vs. 1 combat). He may not use magic or other artifacts. On the other hand, he could try to reduce the opponent's power down to his if the challenge is not beffiting of the circumstances. **Despises the use of Necromancy and almost never uses it, even if he is an expert on the field. *His powerful body makes him hard to neutralize if not by superior brute force or a combination of peak-level hacking and magic removal. These only put him down, and only for a uncertain amount of time, and cannot be effective when using different types of bodies. *Beings with similar level of intelligence may be able to cope with him intelectually, and more wise creatures may see some apparently non-existant flaws of some kind. *Unpredictability is still an important factor, but has proven to be highly situational. *Above all else, he will accept defeat when overwhelmed unless it means absolute and certain death. He is not competitive enough to search absolute victory in all levels. Trivia Category:Blog posts